


Rush

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Opium smoking, jekyll needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Everything is falling down on Henry and he can't take it anymore.





	Rush

Dr. Henry Jekyll was on the verge of losing his mind.

The pressure, everyone turning their backs on him, the lack of money, Frankenstein trying to destroy the society he had worked so hard for-

Everything was just becoming too much.

Then, he was sleep-deprived, hallucinating (no thanks to Hyde here) and overworked.

There were only brief moment, when he could forget it all.

The time he spent with young Jasper was like balm for his nerves. The loyalty and admiration of the young werewolf was like a refuge in all the stress.

However, even that couldn’t make him forget all the crap he was going through.

So here he was, locked in his private quarters, staring at the opium pipe he had retrieved from its hiding place.

He shouldn’t do this.

So often he had sworn to stop it.

But he just couldn’t take all the stress.

He needed to forget.

So he filled the pipe and inhaled the intoxicating smoke.

The rush set in.

The euphoric high engulfed him.

And Jekyll laughed.

Now everything was beautiful.

He was in a world without worries and nothing of the pain could reach him now.

He kept smoking, until the addictive substance filled the room and he finally forgot everything for a while.


End file.
